Beauty and The Beast
by xVampyraxHavocx
Summary: Derek Hale One-Shot


**A/N:** _As I was writing this I contemplated making this a story. Would anyone be interested in reading it? Let me know what you think. :)_

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast  
**_written by:xVampyraxHavocx_

The world can be a cold unforgiving place. The human race so impulsively quick to deceive, betray and destroy. Derek Hale, having lived on this sinful earth for twenty three agonizing years, was undeniably convinced love did not exist. The human race was incapable of such a pure selfless emotion, and if humans were incapable of such emotion, then he, a _monster_, had no chance of ever experiencing such a taboo compassion. Werewolves were built to _survive_, not to love. The bond of a family, a_ pack_, is as strong as it gets. There were no other attachments outside; not for him. His entire outlook on the possibility of further emotional capabilities shifted the moment he met Bethany Joy McCall. He experienced every cliché description of emotional dependency, unconditional admiration and severe fondness. For each day he was graced with her angelic presence, a glimmer of hope shone within his bright olive green eyes.

Derek Hale would never admit to the growing attachment. He couldn't, and although the change within himself was heart wrenchingly obvious, he refused to surrender completely. The primitive werewolf within couldn't roll over without a fight. Despite the Alpha's greatest efforts, Bethany Joy McCall had crept within the cracks of his stone heart and shaken the foundation. Every second that he lost himself in those breath taking milk chocolate irises, a fraction of the masonry crumbled within his steel ribcage. The young man knew that it wasn't safe for the beautiful woman to be in his life, to be _with_ him. There were constant dangers involved with the lycanthrope life, the main danger being ruthless hunters, Derek had to be on his toes at all times. There was no room for error or distraction on his part. Survival was key. Full moons were a contributing factor, also. When instinct took over, primitive urges in overdrive, he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself. The last thing he wanted was to be responsible for the destruction of an angel of innocence. _His_ little piece of Heaven on earth. The thought alone was enough to bring the werewolf to his knees, the muscle within its steel cage hammering against his ribcage profusely as it hardened to protect himself.

Derek's enamored olive green irises examined the fallen angel tangled in a mess of cotton floral print sheets, the muscle within his chest hammering painfully at the sight, bare muscular arm tightening around narrow shoulders. Calloused fingertips brushing nimbly over his lover's delicate sun kissed skin, Derek closed his eyes tightly wishing so desperately that he could freeze this very moment in time. There was nowhere else the Alpha would rather be; engulfed in the lavender scent of his lover's smooth bare skin as the angel's naked frame nestled tightly against his own. They were puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. He knew now what it meant to love. The earthshattering fear that this angelic presence could be violently torn from his life at any moment, the heart wrenching sorrow at the thought that he would never again gaze into those beautiful milk chocolate eyes, the overwhelming joy pulsing through his frigid veins as the young woman's plush lips met his own in a gentle kiss. Everything about this beautiful woman amazed him in every way possible, capturing his unconditional affection and adoration. He knew now there was nothing he could do. He never stood a chance. Derek has been robbed of his fragile stone heart, yet he was completely at ease with never seeing it returned. The woman nestled against his muscular chest was his _world_. He would do whatever it took to make sure that a soul never laid a threatening hand on her fragile human body. Derek had been bewitched by this woman. A black magic he never thought possible for such a hopeless soul.

"Derek." The whisper was music to his ears, such a gentle-natured sweetness in that soft voice.

"I am still here." His deep raspy voice soothed; the roughness paling in comparison to the melody from seconds ago. A tranquil sigh escaped Bethany's plush lips, tickling Derek's muscular chest as it nimbly danced over the bare flesh. Guilt swelled within the depths of his toned stomach, he knew exactly why she'd subconsciously whispered his name. He always left. Much like a ghost, the werewolf would seek comfort in the angel's presence and disappear in the night. He was tired of disappearing, tired of being the one to cause heartache to the beauty as she awoke alone, nimble fingers clutching the sheets where he'd lain hours before in white-knuckled fists. The werewolf knew he was the sole reason his lover felt helpless and he hated himself for it.

Derek's strong calloused fingers delved in the young woman's silken midnight hair, combing through the lengthy tendrils in a soothing affectionate manner. Derek's passionate olive green orbs took in his lover's breathtaking features; the young woman's mesmerizing milk chocolate gold flecked irises closed in a peaceful slumber, perfectly crafted button nose twitching adorably as a strand of hair tickled the sensitive flesh, plump peach lips parted slightly, soft modelesque jawline slackened in complete relaxation. Serenity clearly written on every one of the stunning woman's soft feline features. In that instant, Derek Hale felt completely helpless. The monstrous power-hungry cold-hearted Alpha was weakened by an imperfectly perfect human. He would never love another again; not with as much passion, not with as much sacrifice, not with as much selfless worry. Bethany Joy McCall would always weaken the werewolf at his knees and follow her to the ends of the world.

"I love you." Derek whispered sincerely, olive green irises full of unconditional devotion. From that moment on, he would always be there when her dazzling eyes fluttered open for every morning that life would allow. He would spend every minute of every day protecting her from any danger, he would spend every second of every day loving her until his last breath left his supernatural body.


End file.
